Blog użytkownika:SerielDrake/To co ważne - chap 1
Zostałam zmuszona, pod groźbą zgolenia głowy, do zamieszczenia tutaj owej mej wątpliwej sztuki, którą wcześniej, również pod przymusem osób trzecich, opublikowałam na FanFiction. Za byki, permanentny brak przecinków i zlasowanie mózgu przepraszam. Chapter 1 - Nie ma to jak stypa na początek Jedną z najgorszych cech miast jest to, że nie widać z nich gwiazd. Warszawa może i tak była dużo mniejsza niż Londyn, ale latarnie i neony na starówce i z pobliskiego centrum umożliwiały jedynie obserwację księżyca i przelatujących samolotów. Przynajmniej oddychało się tu powietrzem, a nie smogiem. No i pogoda, co prawda nie była angielska, ale i tak osiem stopni zaledwie kilka godzin po zachodzie słońca pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Może rzeczywiście powinna przeprowadzić się do Włoch, albo na południe Francji. Miałaby lepszą pogodę, mniej narzekających ludzi i co najważniejsze wino, dobre wino. Nie takie siki jakie piła w tej chwili. Oparta o zamalowaną ścianę graffiti w stylu HWDP i tym podobnych wsłuchiwała się w muzyczną kakofonię z pubów i restauracji na Freta. Ściana była zimna i wilgotna. Górujący nad podwórzem klasztor dominikanów i stare drzewa niemal całkowicie zasłaniały promienie słoneczne nawet w najcieplejsze dni. Wystarczyło jednak tylko przejść z bramy dalej na podwórze, by wejść w zupełnie inny świat, w którym nie słychać odgłosów miasta, a wiatr szumiący w koronach drzew i ptasie trele. Tak przynajmniej było zazwyczaj. Dziś jednak w kamienicy przy mostowej gościło więcej ludzi niż przez ostatnie sto lat. Rodzina i przyjaciele rozprawiający o starych dobrych czasach i obsmarowujących się nawzajem za plecami. Jej ciotka urządziła pierwszorzędny zjazd rodzinny, jedyny problem polegał na tym, że miała to być stypa. Jej prababcia odeszła z tego świata z uśmiechem na ustach w wspaniałym wieku stu dwunastu lat. Spora część jej krewnych przypuszczała, że staruszka jest wiedźmą i że przeżyje ich wszystkich, a to byłaby tragedia. W końcu co stałoby się z wspaniałą kamienicą i resztą dobytku? Ariel była przekonana, że prababcia Izabela żyła tak długo na złość tym wszystkim sępom. Jakie będzie ich rozczarowanie, gdy jutro odczytają testament. Godzinę wcześniej bowiem podszedł do niej pan Kornel, stary przyjaciel i adwokat jej babki, prosząc o rozmowę na osobności. To między innymi przez treść tej rozmowy stała teraz pod murem popijając wino. Prababcia cały swój dobytek zostawiła jej. Nie swym synom, czy któremuś z wnucząt tylko jednej prawnuczce, która większość życia spędziła za granicą i której pieniądze były najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Czemu staruszka tak postąpiła dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia. Izabela kochała ją, tego była pewna, ale cała kamienica? Ariel nie chciała niczego, no może poza białą bronią zarastającą kurzem na ścianie w bibliotece. Uśmiechnęła się wspominając jak z durszlakiem na głowie biegała wymachując szpadą we wszystkie strony zabijając potwory lub udając Zorro. Z Tomasa, swego młodszego brata, zawsze robiła sierżanta Garsiję, chociaż wtedy to ona bardziej go przypominała. Rozpamiętując bezwiednie zaczęła bawić się medalionem, który dostała od Izabeli na siódme urodziny. - Przepraszam bardzo? - nie zauważyła mężczyzny w eleganckim płaszczu, który podszedł do niej z głównej ulicy. - Tak, mogę w czymś pomóc? - zapytała, na co mężczyzna szeroko się uśmiechnął i wyjął z kieszeni notes i pióro. - Nie udzielam wywiadów - wysyczała stanowczo i odwróciła się na pięcie śpiesząc do domu. Dziennikarz nieubłaganie podążył jej śladem. - Nawet dla gazety z rodzinnego kraju? Pani książki są niezwykle popularne, Polska musi się panią szczycić. Tylko jeden mały wywiadzik. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się i spojrzała reporterowi prosto w oczy, mówiąc spokojnym i zimnym niczym noce na księżycu głosem. - Nie udzielam wywiadów. Piszę pod pseudonimem, by nie udzielać wywiadów. Trzech paparazzi ma sądowy zakaz zbliżania się do mnie i jakby pan nie zauważył, to jest stypa. Sama przyzwoitość powinna pana trzymać jak najdalej ode mnie - niedane jej było dokończyć swej tyrady bo mężczyzna został gwałtownie odwrócony przez wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego bruneta. - Proszę stąd iść, teraz. I ostrzegam więcej nie poproszę - chłopak z zadowoleniem przyglądał się szybko oddalającemu się mężczyźnie. - Może i taki drab jak ja ma problem z kupieniem ubrań, ale dwa metry mają też swoje zalety. Hej, w porządku? Ariel usiadła na schodach. Była już zmęczona tym szumem. Robiła wszystko, aby ukryć się przed show biznesem. Wszędzie było to samo. W Europie, czy w Ameryce wszędzie ścigali ją dziennikarze. Co prawda nigdy w żadnych mediach nie podano jej danych, ale była to jedynie zasługa jej agenta, który odpowiednio sobie za to liczył. Mimo, że prawdziwa tożsamość Adama Nighta nie została ujawniona opinii publicznej hieny cmentarne na całym świecie zdawały się wiedzieć, że to ona. - Mam tego dość Tomas. Gdybym wiedziała, że tak to będzie wyglądać to schowałabym swoje wypociny do szuflady i wyrzuciła klucz do Tamizy. Chciałabym się gdzieś schować, uciec stąd. Choć jutro i tak pewnie będę musiała pryskać. - Co, dlaczego? Jeśli to przez tego gościa to zaraz go… - Nie przez niego. Naprawdę sądzisz, że przejmuje się taką larwą? Po prostu - Ari westchnęła masując skronie, w których słonie zaczynały tańczyć kankana. - Prababcia zostawiła wszystko mi. Tomas patrzył się na nią przez dłuższą chwilę nie mówiąc ani słowa. Po czym nagle zaczął zataczać się ze śmiechu. Opanował się po chwili i usiadł koło niej. - Może rzeczywiście lepiej wróć do domu pierwszym możliwym samolotem. Ciotka Kryśka będzie wściekła. Wiem, nagram całe odczytanie testamentu. To będzie komedia warta oscara. Już to widzę. Te krzyki. Te łzy. Ach, raj. - A to podobno ty jesteś normalny, a ja jestem socjopatką. Co mam zatem zrobić panie Spielberg? Zapuścić brodę i iść żebrać na centralny? - Może lepiej chodźmy na strych. Jest tam ta stara szafa - dodał widząc jej pytającą minę. - Przy odrobinie szczęścia znajdziesz tam przejście do Narni. - Przy moim szczęściu mam pewnie alergię na lwy. Tomas objął ją. - Ucieknij więc - zaproponował poważnie. - Niby gdzie? Na drugi koniec świata? - zapytała apatycznie. - Dlaczego nie? Wyjedź choćby do Japonii. Dla europejczyków wszyscy Azjaci wyglądają identycznie, tak samo musi być w drugą stronę. Znasz język, to nie problem. Wynajmij sobie jakieś małe mieszkanko, albo nawet kup. Stać cię. Rodzice są dorośli, poradzą sobie. Będę mieć na nich oko. A ciotka tam na pewno nie ma szpiegów. Nie lubi nawet sushi. Czekaj moment - pobiegł do domu tylko po to by za chwilę wrócić z wielkim starym atlasem. Przewertował kilka kartek, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na mapie Japonii. - No to wybieraj. Ariel spojrzała się z powątpiewaniem na brata. To było szaleństwo, ale może właśnie w szaleństwie była metoda? Właściwie co miała do stracenia? Mieszkała sama, nie miała przyjaciół, gdyż ludzie ma ogół po bliższym poznaniu niezmiernie ją nudzili. Byli zbyt przewidywalni. Jedynym jej towarzyszem był kot o wdzięcznym imieniu Behemot. Uśmiechnęła się do Tomasa uśmiechem, który zawsze wywoływał u niego gęsię skórkę. Oznaczał bowiem, że jego siostra miała plan. A planów Ariel Black nie powstydziłby się sam Machiavelli. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i wyciągniętym palcem wskazała miejsce na mapie. Otworzyła jedno oko chcąc sprawdzić, czy czasem nie skazała się na życie w oceanie. Jej palec wskazywał jednak Honsiu. Dokładnie małe miasteczko na zachód od Tokio w regionie Tama. - Karakuro nadchodzę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach